


Answering the Call

by SaharraShadow



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why did Duo decide to risk everything to get Heero out of that hospital? What if it had to do with a heritage he'd avoided until he felt a call he couldn't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering the Call

###  **Pairings:** pre 1x2  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Word Count:** ~1,200  
 **Thank Yous:** I offer the most heartfelt thanks to Deathangelgw, Sharona1x2, Whiteraven1606, and Triskellion for putting up with me and my insanity over the course of these stories. They were fun. Maybe I should write some more...  
 **Summary:** Just why did Duo decide to risk everything to get Heero out of that hospital? What if it had to do with a heritage he'd avoided until he felt a call he couldn't ignore.  
  
**Answering the Call  
by Saharra Shadow**

* * *

Duo stared out at the rolling waves that were barely visible beneath the ship's lights. It was true. Howard had been right. Just 72 hours ago everything had made sense. Steal 'Scythe, follow orders for the most part, and defeat OZ. And then there'd been the girl. She hadn't mattered, but the boy. He shuddered, remembering the steady gaze from the boy with dark blue eyes. He'd made his mind sing and his magic dance. And then he'd been hurt. Hurt by Duo himself and suddenly his heritage's interest, his interest, wasn't a momentary distraction. It was a fight, a fight to remain in human form. To hold back the wings and scales that were part of that aspect of himself he'd been avoiding for years as he turned and ran and left him there to face the Alliance officials. 

Not that he'd left him in their care for long. He'd gotten him out. Rescued him or tried to. His heart in his throat he'd watched the other fall, only to jerk awake and open his parachute. It'd helped but Heero had still been injured. And there'd been nothing he could do except drag him off to the rendezvous point.

And that was the kicker. There was nothing he could have done to help Heero, but there were things he should've been able to do. Would have been able to do if he'd just listened to Howard. If he'd given in and let the older sweeper teach him about it, about being a Draconian mage.

Turning around, he faced the shadowed corner and his watcher before he leaned back against the cool metal. "Is it a curse, Howie?"

"No, kid. Just a heritage. Used right it's a gift."

"Then why'd they die?" _And why'd I live?_

Sighing, the frazzled older male stepped out of the shadows. Pink-edged crimson scales climbed up his arms and disappeared into the latest eyesore of a shirt he wore. Leathery wings lay tightly furled against his back, the fiery pink darkening to a crimson that was almost black. "Because sometimes fate's a sick fuck. Your heritage," he paused and waved a hand over his own body. "Our heritage. It's like your thieving skills. Kinda. It's only as useful as your mastery of it and until then it's as passive as good memory or sharp eyesight. It's a possibility, not a guarantee."

Scowling, Duo pushed off and away from the railing before he began to pace back and forth in short, sharp steps. His braid snapped behind him and the shadowed edges of scales flickered in and out of being. "Then why did I react like that? Huh? Why does it irritate the hell out of me he's going off tomorrow...today...whatever. And not that he's fighting. No, that he's going off without me. We _just met_ , Howie. People don't do that, don't hold on that tight to people they just met."

Barging into his space, Howard stopped the agitated mage in his tracks. "You told me he made your mind sing and your magic dance. He ain't just a person. Ain't even just a friend. He's your Treasure. He's the goddamn Holy Grail that our kind search their whole lives for. And you've got him. You've found him. And it scares the shit out of you."

"Because he's gonna fucking die! That's what humans do, Howie. They die." Snarling, Duo pushed right up into his mentor's space, ignoring the claws that were fisted at his side.

"So that's it. You're just gonna give him up. Hand him on over to that God of Death you use as a namesake."

"What? No!" Duo jerked back, spinning away and turning back to the water and the thin line of the horizon. "I don't want him dead. I want..."

"You want?"

"I want to see if there's more to him than five words a day and the ability to set his own bones."

"Then do it. Keep track of him. Fight beside him. Guard his back. Make him part of your life and don't let him run you off."

"Annoy the hell out of him?"

"That too. He's yours kid. All you got to do is win him."

"And keep him alive," the braided pilot muttered, though it wasn't as bitter as before and the edge of a smile ghosted over his lips.

"Well, once we get you trained up that'll be a bit easier. Besides he seems like a tough enough bastard."

"Stubborn too."

Howard snorted, reaching over and tweaking the end of the teen's braid. "And you aren't. I saw you up there fixing his Gundam after he'd gone off to bed."

"Yeah, well. I only asked if he'd mind you guys fixing it. Never mentioned myself."

"Sure, kid." Howard smiled, some of the tension he'd been holding on to dissipating. He'd been trying for years to get the kid to let him teach him the ins and outs of his heritage and magic. It'd give him an edge, but first things first. The Treasure. "Ready for your first lesson?"

Raising an eyebrow, Duo cocked his head to the side and tossed a grin at his friend. "In what? Improper dress sense?"

"That's the third lesson. No, this one is about keeping an eye on your Treasure no matter the distance between you."

* * *

Running his fingers through the end of his braid, Duo stared at the slim figure on the bed in front of him. Heero. He was asleep; though there was no way in hell he was relaxed. Tension lined his face and kept his muscles taut. And according to Howard, he was supposed to sneak in and give him a kiss.

Well, there was more to it than that. He'd gotten a whole spiel about gathering his magic, calling it to him and focusing it in his lips and then marking Heero. But really, all it boiled down to was sneaking over and giving him a quick kiss.

Steeling himself, he walked into the room until he was standing next to the cot. Taking a deep breath, he let it go slowly and focused until he felt the tingling warmth Howard had warned him about. He kept track of the too-tense form lying beneath him and then before he could doubt himself and his choice, he ducked down and pressed a quick kiss to Heero's brow before darting away.

Giddily, he grinned as he felt the spark of a connection between them. It was light and barely there, but he knew with a bit of effort he'd be able to find Heero anywhere. Still caught up in his own success, Duo didn't notice the puzzled gaze that watched him duck out of the room. Or the hand that rose and lightly caressed the warm spot he and his magic had left behind.

* * *

**The End**  
---


End file.
